Jacob Wants To Be A Harbour Tug
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Jacob the new river boat wants to do a tugboat's work, and he gets his chance. But will an accident make him realize that being himself is better?
It was a beautiful sunny day in the Big Harbour. Jacob the riverboat looked out enviously at all the tugboats at work. He didn't like being a riverboat, because he only ever really got to take passengers around special places all over the world. At first, he had enjoyed it, but after a while he had grown bored of his job, and wished he could do different things every day.

His friends the tugs always got different jobs. Sometimes it was easy, sometimes, it was more challenging. There were even sometimes special and important jobs to do, but they had variation in their work routines- except him. "Why can't I be like the others?" he thought. "I'm only just a river boat. Being a riverboat is boring, I need a new change."

He wondered how he could achieve this, but he came up with nothing.

"Hmph- I haven't a clue!" He scowled.

...

"Aren't you just special the way you are?" asked Emily when Jacob told her later.

"Not really," replied Jacob bluntly. "You tugboats get to have fun with your jobs while I'm stuck with carrying travels everywhere."

"Well, I think it sounds exciting." Emily said. "You do get to see sights and meet other boats and people from all over the world!"

"I know you prefer working here!" Jacob growled. Seeing Emily's alarmed look, he softened his voice. "Sorry, but I hate being a riverboat! I want to be like you guys!"

"Well, maybe the Dispatcher can help." Emily offered.

"It's worth a shot. Thanks, Emily."

"You're welcome, Jacob!" And with a smile, she set off back to work, whilst Jacob headed off to see the Dispatcher.

On the way, he saw Hank and Theodore pulling in Penny.

"What happened to you, Penny?" Jacob asked in alarm.

"I think...I took on bad fuel this morning." She groaned.  
"Hang on, Penny, we'll be there in no time, and you can have your fuel changed."

"Hope you feel better soon, Penny." He blurted out in a rush, and then he headed off to find the Dispatcher.

...

Soon, he found the Dispatcher, who looked worried.

"Hello Dispatcher!" Jacob called out, as cheerfully as he could manage.

"Hello Jacob." The Dispatcher replied, but he didn't seem to be in a calm mood. He kept darting round, keeping his eyes open- probably for a tugboat.

Jacob felt cross on realising this, and didn't say anything else.

"Well, I suppose I have no other choice, considering how everyone is busy. Jacob, could you do me a favour?"

"Yes." Jacob replied, but he sounded a bit sullen.

"Well, said the Dispatcher. "This is highly irregular, but could you possibly manage to take these unused bumpers for me?"

Jacob couldn't believe his luck. "Really- you mean it?"

"Yes. These need to be taken straight to the Marine Dock. Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes!" Jacob replied enthusiastically. "George showed me."

"Good." The Dispatcher said, who sounded much more relieved now that he had the crisis solved.

"I wouldn't let you down, Dispatcher!" Jacob called as he moved away.

"Be careful, Jacob!" The Dispatcher called in response, but the excited river boat didn't hear him, as he was too far away.

...

Once Jacob collected the unused bumpers, he felt especially excited.

"I can't believe I get to do a tug boat's job!" He said excitedly. "I must tell Theodore and Hank when I next see them!"

However, due to his joy of achieving his lifelong dream, he started to shake violently.

As he set off, he wondered how he will tell his two harbour tug friends that he was now being like them. He also wanted to tell Emily, and maybe even Foduck and George if he saw them.

He began to blow his whistle in his joy, which echoed round the harbour. However, the rope holding the bumpers together ended up loosening themselves and a few of the bumpers landed in the water with a series of loud splashes.

"What was that?" Jacob asked himself, alarmed. Then his alarm turned into horror when he saw that some of the bumpers had fallen overboard!

"Oh no- what do I do now?" He asked with a groan.

He had been so happy about finally getting a chance to be like a tugboat that he hadn't thought of what to do if he lost his load!

"Hello Jacob! What's happened?" A familiar voice asked from beside him.

"Theodore! I'm so glad to see you! And you too, Hank!" He told them, and he explained his tale of misfortune, and of how he didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry, Jacob- that mistake's easily made, but it's just as easy to fix- right Hank?"

"Yes it is! And we have more than enough time to help you get back on track!" Hank added, helpfully.

"Thank you Theodore, and thank you Hank. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Jacob told them.

"You're welcome." Theodore told him. "Now, all we need to do is catch these bumpers."

So Hank and Theodore both used their tow ropes to fish the bumpers out of the sea, before reloading them for him.

"Thank you so much! You made quick work of it!" Jacob said, impressed. "You two work really well together."

"Thank you. We work together a lot." Theodore reminded him. "Plus, we are best friends, so we know each other very well. If you want, we could come with you just in case another accident happens, and then we can deal with it before it causes any trouble for anyone."

Although Jacob was determined to be more careful in getting the bumpers there, he still felt that maybe a bit of caution would be sensible.

"Yes, please." He said. "So long as you guys aren't needed for anything else."

"We're not, so we'll be able to help you!" Theodore assured.

"Let's go Theodore! I'll go left, and you take the right!" Hank ordered excitedly.

Theodore obeyed, and soon the three friends set off for the marine dock, being extra careful to avoid any further accidents.

...

Much to Jacob's relief, they managed to drop off the unused bumpers safely at the marine dock.

"I appreciate you two helping me." He told them.

"That's alright, Jacob!" Hank told him.

"You know what I've learned from all this?"

"What have you learned?" The two harbour tugs asked curiously.

"I've learned it's alright doing a job like what a harbour tug will do, but it doesn't help when I encounter a crisis. I've decided that from now on, I shall be me – a riverboat."

The tugs were pleased to hear this.


End file.
